


The smile that got me hooked.

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, Whipped jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Jaehyun thought that fate is cruel but it turns out that fate may be one of Jaeyong's shipper.





	The smile that got me hooked.

**Author's Note:**

> There is another oneshot which is Taeyong's side of story so if you want you can read that as well.

Jaehyun just arrived to his school and the scream started abruptly. Jaehyun is basically the idol of Dream High School and frequently called as everyone's first love. You can't blame the students thou. Jaehyun's look is so prince-like that everyone seems to be crushing on him. Boys and girl no exception. Fair skin,tall,dimple,well build and of course a face that even plastic surgery can't top. Moreover Jaehyun is on the quiet side so it makes him much more mysterious which resulted to more people took interest in him. But among all of his fans the one he truly likes is not one of them. Jaehyun's mind flew back to the first time he saw him.

 

Jaehyun has just moved to Busan and he brought his dog, Ruby for a walk around the neighbourhood. He has a mask on and was walking when suddenly a guy kneel before him and pat Ruby. Jaehyun was worried at first as his dog is not really the friendly type one to begin with but it surely turns one in front of this guy. He was wearing the same uniform that he received just now so he probably went to the same school as him. Jaehyun was about to greet him when the guy stood, flashed him the sweetest smile he has ever seen and excused himself. By then Jaehyun know that Ruby might not be the only one who is mesmerized. The thought of meeting that guy again makes him all excited to go to school for the next day. Since then he has always took interest on that guy which he found out later that his name is Taeyong. The thing is their group of friends totally clashed as Jaehyun is part of the sport team and Taeyong is known as the best student. Taeyong was often bullied because of his looks but to Jaehyun he just look so freaking cute especially every time he flashed his dazzling smile . Jaehyun works hard to be a good student like Taeyong and when he did managed to get into the top five he felt that he was finally ready to try and get to know Taeyong. 

 

That was when he found out that Taeyong has vanished into thin air. Okay not really but the story is Taeyong got humiliated by a girl who deceived him because she was dared to. The prize? Jaehyun's phone number. That was the first time that he snapped and when the girl came to confess to him, Jaehyun pushed her away and said some bad things. But still that doesnt even match 0.1 of what she did. He really thought that fate hates him as he doesn't even get to try and getting know him. Well maybe the fate is pretty nice.

 

Jaehyun got accepted to SNU and is the only one from his school to do so. After he moved from Busan to Seoul he doesn't keep in contact with any of his friends back in school. He decided to do so because he still can't get over what they do to Taeyong. He entered SNU around 6 months late as there was a problem with his visa. the moment he stepped into the university he was slapped with shock. He found a huge screen in front of the main hall showing two guys who was picked as the best dancers in the whole university. The thing that makes Jaehyun shocked was the smile that one of the guy offered. It was as if he got dejavu when he saw the eye, the smile and the scar that screamed Taeyong. The picture changed to one that has the guy smile so happily while holding a trophy and Jaehyun almost drop to his knee. That was the same smile that got him hooked with a guy that he never speak to. But there was no way that the guy is Taeyong. He looks different now with a vibe that Jaehyun can't explain. But once the name Taeyong and Ten got plastered all over the screen he know for sure that the fate has given him one more chance to get to know his dream guy. 

 

Jaehyun thought that it will be easy but the reality is far from what he expected. As the two of them took different courses they don't have any class together and it is so hard to get closer to Taeyong. Especially since Taeyong is one of the most famous guy in the whole university now thanks to his killer look and mesmerizing skills. Probably even the lady luck is on his side as he got partnered with Ten for their English class. Upon knowing that Jaehyun is a new student Ten asked Jaehyun to join him together with his friends at the cafeteria for dinner. They went to the cafeteria together and sat down while waiting for Ten's friends. Jaehyun literally hears Taeyong arrival as everyone turns silent while giving full attention towards the creatures who are coming through the door. Basked with glorious, Taeyong walked in with a guy on his side heading towards their table. Jaehyun felt a stab of jealousy as he saw how close Taeyong is with the other guy. Not to mention the other guy is good-looking and they make a great couple."Nah Taeyong and I will look better together."

 

"Jaehyun, you are staring." Jaehyun look at Ten and smile sheepishly . "Sorry to dissapoint but the tall guy is taken so you can only try the shorter one." With that Ten jumped to the other guy and they hugged for a few seconds. By then Taeyong has already saw Jaehyun and shock is an understatement. Never in his right mind would he thought that he will see the guy who make his dream girl deceived him is here. Taeyong is not angry to Jaehyun at all but truthfully he is scared. It is the fact that no one in the university has seen his old state before he lost weight. If Jaehyun ended up exposing it to his friends, Taeyong might end up in a situation similar to his school time. So once they finished eating Taeyong excused himself and dragged Jaehyun away with him. Johnny and Ten has lots of questions in their mind but one thing that they don't want to do is to invade taeyong's privacy.

 

Once they arrived to Taeyong's dorm Taeyong looks at jaehyun in his eye. Truthfully taeyong is a soft-hearted person but this time he wants to make himself look strong. So while making a face that he thinks appropriate he said "I don't care what you are thinking but I just want you to promised me never tell anyone about how I look before." Eventhough Taeyong tries to look angry but honestly he just look super duper cute with his eyes wide open and his mouth slightly pouting. Seeing that Jaehyun can't control himself and let out a giggle. Unfortunately Taeyong took it the wrong way and broke out in tears. Jaehyun got all flustered seeing it and quickly try to calm Taeyong. Basically that day marks their first time becoming best friend due to the fact that Jaehyun calms Taeyong the whole night and cuddled him to sleep. 

 

Starting then the four of them became the most famous group in the entire university as they are all known as beauty with brain. All top of their department when it comes to exam result and looks. It all went well when suddenly a stumbling block appears. One day, the whole university were plastered with lots of posters that shows a picture with a caption "This is how Taeyong looks like before. Hahahaha" Jaehyun came a little late that day and once he saw those posters he went mad. Ten and Johnny instantly find him and they discuss about what to do. Jaehyun instantly went to Taeyong's dorm and knocked on the door. It took him five minutes of begging and blackmailing when finally a red eyed and puffy cheek Taeyong opens the door. Jaehyun almost cooed at how soft Taeyong looks right now but Taeyong instantly lunged towards him and sobbed really hard. Jaehyun picked Taeyong up while hugging him and went inside his room "Hyunnie I am so scared. What if the whole high school things happen again and everyone hate me and..."

 

"Shhh, Taeyong listen to me now. Please.." Taeyong looks up and Jaehyun wiped his tears away. "You are the most wonderful person that I have ever met and no matter how you look you yourself is like a saint and everyone knows that. The ones who think that you are useless just because of how you look is pathetic. You are perfect just the way you are and we all love you. Taeyong tighten the hug and nodded. "Now I want you to wash up and dress yourself. I love you but you stink haha." Taeyong giggled and smacked Jaehyun on the back. The two of them are already outside of Taeyong's dorm when Taeyong suddenly feeling nervous again. Jaehyun took Taeyong's hand and interlaced their finger while saying supportive words. They managed to make it to the University's entrance and Taeyong was about to ask Jaehyun for more supportive words when Ten shows up and dragged Taeyong away. "I will see you after this hyung!" 

 

Instead of going to their practice room Taeyong was dragged towards the main hall." Wait Ten, what are we doing here actually?" The two of them went backstage and Ten suddenly said "Now go and do what you do your best." With that Ten pushed Taeyong towards the stage and the light suddenly goes on. Taeyong was beyond shook to see almost the entire university sitting at the audience's seats while holding banners that said TAEYONG. Then the cheers started "Lee taeyong! Lee Taeyong! Lee Taeyong!" Taeyong can't believe it. Even after knowing how he look before the students still support him. Hearing the cheers Taeyong felt energized and determined to do the best dance he has ever done. Taeyong asks for music and just like that his body started moving according to the rhythm. Taeyong finished his performance with a standing ovation by the audience. Suddenly they all turn their board one by one. "I love you Taeyong! Would You Be My Boyfriend?" 

 

With that Jaehyun came in looking dazzling as ever while holding a bouquet of baby breath which is TAeyong's favourite. He has only mentioned it once and Jaehyun still remembers it. Jaehyun walked towards him and kneel before Taeyong exactly like how they first met. He took out a couple bracelet and popped the golden question "Would you be my boyfriend?" Taeyong gasped a bit and Ten suddenly said "Say yes Taeyong!" Taeyong looks at Jaehyun the man who is younger yet much more matured who has helped him tremendously through his hardest time and know that this is the guy he want to spent the rest of his life together. "Yes you fool." As the cheers erupted they hugged and thank the audience for their help. Suddenly "What are all of you doing here? Its class time now!" Everyone rushed to their class while congratulating the new couple. The discipline teacher look towards the couple and said "The two of you better clean the hall and after that you can go. I am giving you the day off. Congratulation." 

 

Taeyong smiles towards Jaehyun and the two of them had their best date that day. The one who posted the posters were captured and the whole gang took revenge on him. As for the two of them, their picture when they were hugging is still hanged under the best couple section unbeatable even after four years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do drop some comments :)


End file.
